


Feel Like a Woman

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean puts his foot in his mouth per usual, F/M, Smut, THIN/PETITE OFC, bad body image, sam winchester smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: Marley has always had insecurities about her body, and Dean makes it worse.But Sam? Sam makes it better.





	Feel Like a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of anything that I've written in months, much less completed. I'm proud of myself, even if it sucks.   
> Some of this may be triggers to some people. I mean no offense to anyone. This is something that I've been thinking of writing for a long time but never found the right words to convey how I feel about myself. It's been bad again recently and so this is how I deal with it. :)
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I just play with them.  
> Do not steal my work, I will find you.

“God damn, Bob, why you gotta have such a bony ass?” Dean complained, maneuvering Marley from one thigh to his other with a huff, “I swear you would think you don’t eat or something.”

“You know for as many women as I’ve seen you with, you sure do complain about having one on your lap a lot.” Marley replied with a roll of her eyes, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a flirty smile before scanning the room again, waiting for the vampire to make himself be known. They’d been there for hours and had come up with nothing. 

“I wouldn’t be complaining if the woman on my lap actually  _felt_  like a woman.” He snorted, shifting her again uncomfortably. Her head was turned in a way so he didn’t see her face fall at his comment. 

“Come on,” She sighed as she removed herself from his lap, tired of hearing his derogatory comments, “There’s nothing going to happen tonight. Let’s just go home.” 

 

* * *

She’d heard the comments all her life _‘Eat a cheeseburger,’ ‘You’re so skinny,’ ‘You look like a child,’ ‘You must be anorexic’_  and everything else that someone can say to someone who was naturally built the way she was. Marley was thin, but not sickly so, but enough to where her collar bones and hips were easily visible, and if she was laying down, she could even count her ribs. She’d tried every single diet and exercise possible, but no matter how many calories she took in, the scale stayed the same. Just over a hundred pounds. Even less when stress took her appetite away like it so often did with her line of work.

Despite her size, Marley’d always been a great hunter, most people and monsters underestimated her and she used that to her advantage to bring them down. Still, her confidence in her ability to hunt had  _nothing_  to do with her confidence when her clothes were off. She would scroll through the internet and magazines and see all the beautiful women who littered the pages, their coke-bottle shaped figures praised and lusted after, the headlines,  _‘Real men like meat, only dogs like bones.’_  cutting her insides bit by bit.

 

* * *

“Jesus, Mar, you cleaning out the pantries or something?” Sam chuckled as he walked into the bunker kitchen to see her sitting at the table with various calorie-riddled foods and drinks in front of her, her face stuffed to max capacity as she chewed.

“New diet.” She mumbled before taking another bite of what seemed to be a peanut butter-banana sandwich that was coated in some other thick substance. 

“Another one? What’s going on with you?” Sam let a concern look cross his face as he approached her, “Ever since you and Dean got back from that case, you’ve been on a rampage with the food stuff.” 

Shrugging, Marley brushed the crumbs off of her hands after stuffing the last morsel past her lips and stood up, going to the fridge to pull out another high-calorie drink. Sam gave her a look, and took the bottle from her hands as she sighed and leaned against the door of the refrigerator.

“What’s going on?  _Seriously._ ” 

“Nothing, I’m just trying to put on some weight. No big deal.” She huffed, snatching the bottle back from Sam and returning to her spot at the table. 

“No big deal? You’ve literally been eating us out of house and home for the past month!” Sam rebutted, gesturing to the table of littered wrappers and bottles with his hands, “This is getting ridiculous.”

“So? What difference does it make to you? I replace the food I eat and make sure that you and Dean have plenty!” She seethed back, tears springing forward to her lids as she tried to fight them back. The moisture wasn’t lost on Sam, and his expression changed from one level of concern to another as he bent down onto his knee in front of her chair, meeting her at eye level.

“You gonna tell me?” He asked seriously, giving her one final chance to explain herself. 

Marley sighed, defeated, as a single drop of wetness trailed down her cheek, “Look, I just want to gain a little weight. I’m tired of-”

Her explanation was interrupted as Dean marched into the kitchen, his eyes bulging at the sight before him, “ _Jeeeezus_  what in the hell happened in her  _here_?”

“New diet,” Sam explained, gesturing again to the table, “She’s determined to gain weight or something.” 

Nodding his head, Dean opened the fridge door himself “Makes sense. I mean don’t get me wrong, you’re gorgeous now, sweetheart, but with a little extra cushion,” he wiggled his eyebrows playfully, “You’d be  _irresistible_.”

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Marley glared at Sam while standing up and slamming the chair back into the table, “You want your reason? There it fuckin’ is.”

 

* * *

He’d been banging on her door for thirty minutes to no avail. No matter what he did, what he said, she wouldn't open up.

“She still got that stick up her ass?” Dean casually commented as he walked by, eating a bowl of cereal. 

Sam huffed, frustrated, before turning to glare at his brother, who was stopped in his tracks by the daggers being shot at him.

“This is all  _your_  fault, Dean! If you would watch what the fuck you say to people, and not be such an ass all the damn time, she wouldn’t feel like she has to change her self to be something she’s not!” Sam fumed, getting in Deans face and making even him back up against the wall and drop his bowl. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean questioned, confused and slightly irritated that he was getting berated by his brother. 

“You’re always teasing her about her weight! You think she likes hearing how she looks like a fuckin’  _child_  every time she turns around? For God’s sake, did you even think before you said what you said to her in the kitchen?” Sam snarled, pushing him further into the wall before stepping away and going back to knocking on her door, “Please, just let me in.”

A faint “Go away!” could be heard from inside the room as Sam slumped against the door with a defeated sigh.

Dean joined Sam, rapping on the door gently as he leaned his forehead against it, “Look, Bob, I’m sorry, okay? You know I didn’t mean it. I was only joking.”

It took about three seconds before the door came swinging open, both Sam and Dean almost falling as it did. The two brothers were met with a pair of eyes that were filled with hatred and loathing, causing them to both flinch.

“Joking?  _Oh_ , that makes it  _all_  better!” She started, stepping into Dean’s space and bowing her chest out against his, “You know, Dean, Sam is too nice to say something, but you yourself have been putting on some weight, have you noticed? I mean, you’re still handsome now, but  _twenty more pounds_  and you’d be  _fat as fuck”_

Dean’s mouth dropped open, his eyes widening in shock at her tone and words, unable to say anything though before she continued, “Let me just go tell Donna, or Jody, or any of the other women we know who are shaped like _‘actual women,’_  as you put it, and call them fat, huh? But it’s okay, right? Because it would just be a  _joke_!”

Tears streamed down her cheeks once more as Dean found himself pushed against the wall again, this time by the tiny little girl who he knew could put him on his ass if she chose to. He didn’t even try to say anything else, just swallowed thickly and allowed her to get her rage out. He deserved it, he knew, and he couldn’t even bring himself to apologize. Marley’s wet eyes shot daggers into his heart, breaking it with his own shame, before she turned on her heels and stomped back into the shadows of her room and slammed the door.

Sam didn’t even know what to say, especially to his brother, who bore a look on his face that Sam hadn’t seen since before their father died. Dean just walked down the hallway in silence, his head down in embarrassment.

He turned back to the door once Dean had disappeared around the corner, sinking down onto the floor to sit cross-legged in front of it with his forehead pressed against the wood.

“You know he’s an idiot, Mar” Sam started, determined to get her to change her mind, “You’re beautiful just the way you are.”

Although he was met with silence, he continued on, “You’re one of the greatest hunters we’ve ever worked with. You’re strong, smart, funny...  _sexy._ ”

“Stop, Sam,” She murmured from her side of the barrier, “You don’t have to lie to me to make me feel better.” 

“I’m not lying,” Sam frowned, raising his hand to place it on the door, “You know you’re all of that and more.” 

“I know I am a good hunter, Sam. I know I am intelligent. But those things do not make you attractive on the outside. No respectable man wants to be with someone who looks like a little girl.” 

Sam smirked, breathing out a chuckle as he shook his head, “Then I guess I’m not a respectable man.” 

Marley opened the door slowly, confused and surprised by what she’d heard. She looked down at Sam, still seated on the floor in front of her, and questioned, “What did you say?”

Sam got to his feet, a small, innocent smile on his face as he gazed down at her, and repeated, “I guess I’m not a respectable man.”

“Stop lying, Sam.” She sighed, turning back into her room, but not slamming the door in his face like Sam had expected. He followed her in, closing the door and leaning against it as he watched her collapse on her bed, her head in her hands.

“How often have you seen me lie, Marley? Especially to my friends?” Sam asked, pushing himself front he door to step towards her.

“You lied to your brother just last week, Sam,” Marley snorted, cocking an eyebrow at him as we kneeled down in front of her, “So don’t try to give me that shit.”

Sam rolled his eyes playfully, his hands coming to rest on her thighs as he licked his lips, the action making Marley’s heart beat faster. She let her own smirk crossed her face, even as her skin heated with nervousness at the closeness.

She’d flirted with Sam, sure, the same way she flirted with Dean. They’d even had a few ‘under cover’ cases which required them to seem more than friends, but they’d never been so close in private.

She’d always harbored a small crush for the man, but figured it was best to keep that to herself- out of fear of rejection and making things awkward- but here they were.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments, before Sam suddenly wove one of his hands into her hair, the other going to cup her chin, and pulled her mouth onto his.

As cliche as it seems, fireworks really did ignite behind her eyelids as she sealed them shut and let her be over taken by the kiss. Heat seared through Marley’s body as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders at the same time he did so to her waist, his jaw moving with hers as they opened their mouths to explore each other more. Her legs circled his back as she pulled him to her, deepening the kiss as he moved over her, encasing her with his large form as he lay her back on the bed, lifting her up swiftly and easily and crawling across the sheets to fully take advantage of the situation.

Sam’s lips moved to her ear, lightly nibbling on the soft flesh of her lobe before he whispered sweetly, “I will show you how sexy you are.”

A sob almost managed to find it’s way out of Marley’s mouth at the sound of his words, but she was easily distracted by the way his lips cursed her skin. He moved to her throat at the same time his hands made their way to her breasts, kneading them through the thin material of her shirt. He groaned into her flesh at finding her bra-less, instinctively grinding his denim covered hips into the warmth of her sweatpants.

He explored the nape of her neck with ever-growing hunger, her skin growing salty as his gentle kisses and licks turned to nibbles and cautious bites as they ground against each other. His fingers found the edge of her shirt, his eyes seeking permission to remove it, which she eagerly granted. Marley took the chance as soon as the garment was removed from her to do the same to him, admiring the way his muscles contracted as he sat back on his haunches to take in her form spread out for him on the mattress. She was breathing heavy, sweat starting to make her skin glitter in the low light as she gazed up at him, waiting for his next move.

Sam’s huge, dangerous hands encased her hips, the both of them nearly wrapping around her tiny rib cage, the sight making Sam bite his lip in lust.

“I want to kiss every single inch of you,” Sam rasped, his eyes twinkling with desire as he quickly moved to cover her once again with his powerful figure. This time his tongue found Marley’s taunt nipple, his teeth nipping at the pink flesh as he rolled it between his lips. Marley keened in response, her own fingers threading through Sam’s hair and pulling tenderly, earning her a soft growl from him in return. 

His mouth moved from one breast to the other, ravishing Marley completely as those hands of his made way to work her bottoms off of her. Her own fingers found the button of his jeans, popping it open before undoing the fly and pushing them down as far as she could before he took control and wiggled them the rest of the way down. He ground his thick, boxer covered erection against her already dampened panties the moment they were free of the restricting clothing, each of them letting out hungry groans and moans at the feel of being so close.

As his lips returned to their journey south, he continued to pull the bowstring that was Marley’s nerves tighter and tighter as he neared the spot she wanted his tongue the most. Sam grinned against her hot flesh as he heard her whimper, taking great pride in the way her body was responding to his touch. He let his teeth find the sharp angle of her hipbone, another growl emitting from him as he listened to her mewl. Marley rolled her hips upward, her soaking panties rubbing against his chest before he took hold of them and forced them back down to the sheets.

“Bad girl,” he tutted, his lips red and swollen from his assault on her burning flesh as he shook his head at her. He looped his fingers through the sides of her panties, pulling them past her aching heat, giving him just enough room to taste her for the first time. 

Marley’s entire body arched off the bed like she was possessed. The relief of finally feeling his tongue push against her clit enough to make her cry out a lot louder than what she’d anticipated. Her skin flushed as he sucked on her, her fingers moving from the place they’d embedded themselves in his hair to his shoulders, her nails digging and scratching as he at her whole.

The soft, wet muscle of Sam’s tongue met the salty, sweet taste of her over and over again, the growl’s of his pleasure sending vibrations straight to Marley’s soul. It wasn’t long before the bowstring finally snapped, and ecstasy flooded through her with such a force that the breath was knocked out of her. Marley gasped for air as he continued to ravish her, her nails drawing blood to the surface of Sam’s shoulders and neck.

When she was shuddering from the shock of her orgasm was when Sam finally let his ministrations subside. Marley slumped back onto the sheets in recovery as he pulled her panties the rest of the way down her legs before shedding his boxers. She lazily opened her eyes to see him gripping his massive cock between her spread thighs, the tip already leaking with his unmanageable need for her.

The hand that wasn’t gripping himself found her weeping folds, his thick fingers pushing into her smoothly, erupting another volcano of sounds from her throat.

“Need you, now, Mar,” Sam whispered, thrusting his fingers in and out of her swiftly to make her ready for him, “Need to be inside you.” 

“Fuck, Sam,” She whimpered back to him, instinctively spreading her thighs more for him. Her hands found her breasts as she tweaked her own nipples, waiting, wanting more than ever for him to take her and make her feel like the woman he claimed her to be. 

After a few more thrusts of his hand, Sam removed his fingers and replaced it with his dick, plunging into her swiftly and purposely, enjoying the deep intake of air from Marley as her thighs squeezed him yet again, forcing him as deep as he could go.

“You sure do  _feel_  like a woman,” Sam groaned as their hips met each other, the tightness encasing him pulling an unsolicited moan from his lips, which he quickly forced onto her own mouth. 

He pulled out of her wetness slowly before pushing back in, over and over again as he felt her body tighten and grind against his own until she let out a sudden scream, her insides squeezing his cock as her fluids flooded around him.

“God damn, Mar,” Sam sighed, his eyes sealing shut as he steadied himself against the pulses of her body as she came down. He pulled out gently before rolling them over, positioning her on top of him and guiding her to sink back down his length. 

“So big,” Marley breathed, feeling the fullest she’d ever felt in her life as her fingernails dug into the skin of his chest. His wide palms found her breasts again, kneading and teasing her nipples until she mewled for him. The sight of her riding him was one of the prettiest visions he’d ever seen, the way her hips fluidly rocked back and forth, her lips parted and eyes shut, driving him absolutely mad. 

He let his hands grip the sides of her rib cage, his fingertips almost meeting as they encased her small frame. He bucked his hips up into her, thrusting even deeper than before, exciting a gasp from Marley’s lungs that lead into a loud moan.

“Fuck,” Sam growled, baring his teeth as he dug his fingers into her flesh, urging her ministrations to quicken until he couldn’t take it any more. He quickly flipped them again, leaning back on his haunches to wrap both of his hands around her ankles, caressing her skin upwards to the backs of her knees. Sam gripped her there, pushing her legs open and spreading her wide for him. 

He sunk back inside her swiftly, unable to control his need for her anymore. He unleashed a barrage of deep, powerful thrusts into her supple body, reveling in the noises of pure pleasure that erupted from her as she came again.

He grunted, growled, and groaned as his own orgasm neared, his movements becoming stronger and harsher as he took her as hard as he could.

When he’d finally reached his limit, he quickly pulled out as fast as he could and pumped his cock with his hand until he spilled across her belly. Both Marley and Sam’s chests heaved as they caught their breaths.

“You are my definition of the perfect woman,” Sam breathed, exasperated from their tryst as he collapsed beside her on the bed, pulling the thin sheet up around their bodies before rolling on to his side.

Marley turned her head to face him, seeing the pure adoration and truth in his eyes. She smiled at him softly before rolling over herself, letting her hand find the curly hairs decorating his chest.

“I’m sorry my brother is such a dick,” Sam chuckled, earning a giggle from Marley as she shook her head and rolled her eyes, “He really  _was_  joking, you know how he is.” 

“I know. It still bothers me though. He would never say anything like that to anyone else,” Marley replied with a sigh, her fingertips swirling around on his skin as she moved her eyes up to meet his, “It’s not right.”

Sam snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her nose nuzzling into his neck as he hugged her tight. She could feel his heart beat and breathing, the rhythm of the two relaxing her as if it were a lullaby. 

“He knows he messed up. You know he feels like shit.” Sam finally said, his own voice husky with tiredness. She nodded her head into him, conceding even though she was still slightly upset with the older brother. She exhaled deeply, ready for sleep to take over her. She’d forgive Dean in the morning. 


End file.
